


Axel & Yuna

by MeltyCat



Category: Breath of Fire IV
Genre: Angst, Cruelty, Dark Arts, Drama, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fantasy, Fluff, Goddesses, Magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 05:33:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19370557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeltyCat/pseuds/MeltyCat
Summary: Follow the adventures of Axel and Lord Yuna (As well as 'other' idiots. *COUGH NICK COUGH*) as they seek faeries, experiment and discover where on earth Yuna's clothes went.





	Axel & Yuna

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based on the comic of the same name, which follows two individuals (Axel and Nick) who have somehow ended up in the Breath of Fire 4 universe. (You can find the comic online at the following locations:
> 
> http://axelandyuna.smackjeeves.com
> 
> http://www.theotaku.com/fancomics/view/8764/axel_%2526amp%253B_yuna

The sun was beating down as Nick and Axel looked around the grassy plains before them. They were in a state of chaos and confusion as to how they got there in the first place, as moments before they had been enjoying some time together as friends in Axel's house. What had happened? Why were they suddenly in an unrecognizable location and not in the front room yelling insults at each other while playing video games?

Nick ran a hand through his long, brown hair and heaved a sigh. "Yup. I think you've screwed us over. Your butt clearly launched us out of orbit to some alien planet."

Before he could even laugh at his own insult Axel had punched him on the arm deadening it. "Asshole." Her brow furrowed angrily. "Seriously though, where the hell are we?"

"Beats me. For all I know we could be dead. Yeah, that's probably it. We died. A plane dropped on your house and we got mashed, or something."

Axel shook her head. "Nah, that can't be it. Or you'd be too busy being devoured by Ammit because of how much of a douche you are."

"Gee, thanks! I've always wanted to have my soul chewed up by a part crocodile, part hippo, part lion, part... thingy thing."

Axel shook her head and grinned. She was about to make another remark when their attention was caught by rustling in the bushes across the way. They both turned to see a man climb out and walk over. He was tall, slender, had very narrow eyes, pale skin and was wearing what appeared to be some kind of robes and tall ceremonial hat. It was then they noticed two very strange features. He had minty-grey fox ears and a bushy tail.

"What in the..." Axel flinched back a little upon seeing the unusual body parts, but was interrupted almost instantly by the stranger who began to speak with a very honeyed tone in his voice.

"Well, hello there."

Nick suddenly screamed bloody murder. "AHH! FURRY!" He ran off in the opposite direction and hid behind a boulder. He was not a fan of furries to say the least.

The stranger cocked an eyebrow. "What is a furry?"

"Oh, er... It doesn't matter." Axel gave the man a look over. "Is something wrong?"

"Yes. Have you seen my clothes and my hat around? I've gone and lost them. My normal clothes, that is."

"How on earth did you manage to lose your clothes?"

"It's a long story." The strange man averted his gaze. He clearly didn't wish to discuss what had transpired to make him lose his attire.

Axel folded her arms and grinned. "Oh? Well, since I'm technically lost, it looks like I've got all day. Tell me."

The man grumbled somewhat and tugged on his collar awkwardly. "Let's just say it involved a bet and a copious amount of butt powder."

"B-B-Butt powder!?" Axel stuttured not believeing what she had just heard. "What in hecks name is butt powder?"

"Help me look for my clothes." The man wanted to change the subject rather swiftly and even gave her his best pleading smile. "Please?"

"Er, well..."

His face suddenly dropped as Axel hesitated. Suddenly, he roared at her angrily. "I COMMAND IT!"

He waved his hands around and Axel was overwhelmed by a sickening feeling in the pit of her stomach and her skin prickled as if she was in a vat of carbonated water. She collapsed to the ground as her legs weakened beneath her. It was then she noticed that her lower half looked different. Something wasn't right. Her legs had gone and had been replaced by a writhing mass of what looked like entrails. Her breath caught in her throat as she battled to keep the contents of her stomach from launching out of her mouth. It was a truely sickening sight. Her eyes slowly looked up at the stranger who was grinning down at her with an almost evil grin, clearly satisfied with what he had done.

"I won't change you back until you help me."

Nick slowly peered his way out from around his hiding spot and saw what had happened. He walked over and looked down at Axel shaking his head. "What the hell happened to you?"

"This asshat here did this to me!" Axel yelled furiously, almost hyperventillating over her predicament.

"And I won't change her back until I get my clothes and hat."

"So... Not hot, drool-inducing yiffing then?" Nick's eyebrows wiggled up and down.

"What's yiffing?" The stranger raised a brow and scratched his head, only to be sent reeling backward as Axel snatched at his clothing furiously.

"Change me back, now!"

"No!"

"I'm warning you fox man."

The man grinned from ear to ear. "Hehehe, you think I'm foxy."

It was then the surrounding area echoed with the sound of fist connecting with facial bones as Axel swung a punch at the man successfully connecting with his right eye. He crumpled in a heap on the floor beside her and groaned loudly as he clutched at it with a hand.

"Dude." Nick put his thumbs up. "You are SO in!"


End file.
